insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Macquart
Simon Macquart is a 20 year old Macquart Hoverfly (''Simosyrphus grandicornis) ''and the lead singer of _______. There isn't much to know about him apart from that he has some history with Skeeto and that he will do anything for his band. Background Information. Simon was born as the youngest of three children. Mainly overshadowed, he strove to gain attention from his so called parents and his siblings. Instead of leaving with cold parents and not being compared to his siblings amazing talent. Whereas his siblings strove for very high and professional jobs, he found his passion in singing. From a simple habit in the shower, Simon was soon focusing on his music grades and signing for school productions just to try and get his voice heard. He became popular in his school and from then on, he met his future bandmates, it is stated by him that at the time one of them did not like him for being too boasty in many of the situation but soon enough they warmed up to him. From the age of 12 they formed a band. First Times He was 15 when he met Skeeto, at a talent show of sorts. He enjoyed how the other was very confident in himself and soon enough, Simon deemed him as someone who would give him the attention he deserved, Simon began to enjoy the others company, however. And soon enough, the mayfly was falling for the mosquito. With his power over his teammates, it is revealed that he was able to convince them to swap rooms. Simon ending up in a room with the other and soon enough beginning to charm him and the both of them ending up in a relationship. Taking his firsts in everything. The relationship was stated to be very happy and stable for a few months, some of the best ones of Simons life. The mayfly got all the attention he wanted and he was certainly enjoying the sex life. The biggest shock for Simon was when the other said they should split. Asking for a break from it all. Simon had agreed to it, of course. Not giving it a second thought. Well, until, no one really gave him the attention he craved. Simons team turned into a band and finally, Simon felt that he would be happy again. Going on worldwide tours and hopefully never having to face Skeeto again for long periods of time. Meaning their friendship could stay strong before Simon felt too bad about it all. Pandoras box It was in his second tour that Simon learnt about the Pandora's box. The mayfly going to the uni to explore what it really was about. Simon opened the box for one night and met Lucifer, who seemed to know exactly what Simon wanted. Soon enough he was signing a contract to give something in exchange of a week of it. Simon didn't know he had sold his soul, as by the end of the week, the bos had been shut by a random person again and it was time for Simon to get on mostly with his tours. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Leo